


Living when everything else is dead

by Madameloeloe



Category: Alien Series, Alien vs Predator (2004)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madameloeloe/pseuds/Madameloeloe





	1. Summary

**Summary**

 

Planet earth is dying. The remaining healthy living people evacuated earth. The spaceship has set course to a planet named LV-258.  
Crew is currently in hypersleep. Lack of time will result into more death.

Eventually (Y/N) makes a discovery about the xenomorph living on the planet. But will she live to tell the story?

 

disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Alien series. All rights belong to their respective owners. There will be mention of blood and death so if this story makes you feel uncomfortable please stop reading.


	2. Introduction

5 years ago we started seeing the first signs  
4 years ago we tried to save what was broken  
3 years ago they planned an evacuation  
2 years ago all power went down  
1 year ago everybody left our dear planet earth

Earth is dying, there wasn’t anything that could have stopped it.

No one saw it coming. It all happened so fast. The world population shrank every day. Millions died to disease, others died of starvation. Living on a dying planet wasn’t easy.  
All it took was 5 years to get where we are now. All because we were to blind to see the signs.

The climate changed dramatically causing the crops to die. Temperatures rose up to 55C. What was once an already dying planet is now a dead one.  
2 years ago NASA came with a new science thingey to evacuate people. But with the lack of time they didn’t properly investigate the planet we were currently traveling to. The spaceship carried the remaining 2876 healthy people. Mostly youngsters. Their responsibility is to make sure humanity survives.  
The planet we are currently traveling to is called LV-258. We should be arriving in 5 years. Until then the crew and the passengers remain in hypersleep.

 

Short character introduction:

I myself am 21 year old female named (Y/N). I have middle long brown hair and blue eyes. I am relatively short, 163 cm and I weight around 125 pounds. I used to live near London. Most of my family already passed away. My little sister (Her name) and I remain, currently in hypersleep.  
My little sister is 13 years old. She has dark blonde hair and light blue eyes. She is rather skinny for her length.

 


End file.
